


Deseo cumplido

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Un viaje puede ser el mejor momento para que las cosas destinadas a ser, sucedan. Y si dos personas se proponen algo con ahínco serán capaces de cumplir sus deseos.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Deseo cumplido

Viktor no necesitó mucho para confirmar lo que ya suponía. El olor característico de su pareja parecía ocultarse por momentos, dejándole percibir un suave aroma a azahar, entrelazado al persistente perfume del pasto recién regado. Ambos fusionándose, llegando a sus fosas nasales de manera atrapante, acariciadora, embriagante.

Podía asegurarlo sin equivocarse, porque hasta podía jurar que sabía en qué momento había pasado aquello, que su precioso esposo estaba en la dulce espera. Y se atrevía a más. Podía apostarle, a quien se animara, que la vida los había favorecido con un embarazo múltiple. En principio diría que eran dos bebés, pero rogaba equivocarse y que fueran ¿tres? En este punto su pareja sólo asentía cerrando los ojos y encomendándose a Dios.

Mil síntomas lo delataban: el sueño persistente que lo tornaba remolón a la hora de levantarse, las nauseas matutinas que lo dejaban extenuado, el malestar que parecían provocarle determinados olores, el perfume que ahora lo envolvía y no lo abandonaba, tan diferente y tan parecido al suyo. Y quizás, sólo quizás, las rayitas marcadas en el test de embarazo que Yuuri quiso comprar en una tienda, sólo para corroborar y asegurarse que sus expectativas no eran falsas, que un pequeño estaba gestándose en su vientre.

Viktor no necesitaba de la ayuda de la ciencia. Percibía la maravilla del cambio que se producía en su esposo, al observar como su piel brillaba con más intensidad, y su cabello se volvía más suave, la seda de su piel y de su pelo derramada en la comodidad de su lecho, mientras con un dedo lleno de deseo delineaba el suave contorno del cuerpo de su pareja acostado a su lado, mirándolo.

—Si es posible, pequeño, diría que estás aún más hermoso que hace un día, una semana, un mes —le repetía en un sensual susurro que parecía derretir al nipón, que negaba con la cabeza mientras temía comenzar a verse más rollizo.

Con un gesto de sus brazos, Viktor atrajo hacia sí a su omega, el cual se aferró a su torso y se puso cómodo. Viktor sonrió mientras rememoraba el momento en que, lo juraba, habían comenzado a convertirse en padres.

— ¿Recuerdas, precioso? —le dijo a su esposo— ¿Recuerdas cómo fue hacerlo en esa ocasión?

Con la timidez aún a flor de piel, Yuuri se removió inquieto entre los brazos de su pareja y, levantando sus ojos chocolate hacia esos lagos celestes que portaba su amado, le respondió con voz temblorosa:

—Fue ten hermoso, Viktor. Aunque tuve un poco de temor de que nos descubrieran. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera sido aquello?

Viktor de inmediato se puso serio y se alejó de los buenos recuerdos cuando evocó la piel tibia y levemente ruborizada de su esposo temblando de placer, con apenas una camisa cubriendo su cuerpo y gimiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, al alcanzar un tremendo orgasmo que de inmediato se propagó en su piel y… Prefería no pensar en que hubiera habido ojos indiscretos en aquel sublime momento.

—No —dijo pasándose una mano por el rostro para conservar la calma. —Sigamos en lo que estábamos. Quiero recordar todo con lujo de detalles y no quiero perderme de nada. Al fin y al cabo todo es parte de la gloriosa concepción de nuestro hijo. — Yuuri sonrió ante la actitud aniñada de su pareja y volviendo a acomodarse entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras del otro lo mecieran suavemente, como si le cantara una canción de cuna a él y al bebé dentro de él. Mientras lo escuchaba y se deleitaba en su narración, pensaba que nunca se cansaría de escuchar la voz de Viktor, y deseó firmemente que su bebé también fuera capaz de oírla. Y así, se sumergieron nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

Todo había sido perfecto el día en que concibieron a su bebé. En realidad, un perfecto desastre.

Por principio, la naturaleza había estado totalmente en su contra. O al menos eso pensaron. Un plan trazado con meticulosidad que los llevaría a un glorioso día de paseo por la soleada campiña inglesa, se convirtió en una odisea en la cual tuvo participación activa un aguacero muy oportuno, un auto mañoso y un providencial granero. Sin embargo, todo junto obró un poderoso milagro del que nunca se cansarían de dar las gracias.

En realidad, el matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki se encontraba en Inglaterra por la inauguración de una nueva sucursal de la franquicia de ropa deportiva de Viktor. Y como no habían tenido luna de miel, y como no podían estar separados el uno del otro por mucho tiempo, decidieron hacer juntos ese viaje.

Por lo tanto, trataron de combinar las dos cosas, el trabajo y el placer. Y para ello, alquilaron una pequeña casita en el campo. La casita en cuestión resultó ser la propia casa de los dueños, que por ser tan grande, permitía perfectamente separar una parte de la misma en una especie de pequeño departamento, con independencia para ingresar, sin molestar a los propietarios, pero con la ventaja de que también permitía acceder a la sala de estar, a la cocina y al comedor del agradable matrimonio británico, algo mayores ya, pero muy activos y amables, quienes de inmediato acogieron al matrimonio ruso-japonés como si fueran sus propios hijos.

No sería más que una semana la que pasarían allí pero estaban encantados. Harían muchas cosas por su cuenta, tales como ir de compras o cocinar o acomodar su habitación y preparar un rincón del jardín para merendar, pues en Rusia tenían personal contratado que se ocupaba de las distintas actividades en el hogar. Incluida una cocinera, un jardinero y un chofer. Aunque el joven omega, por provenir de un hogar trabajador, sabía hacer perfectamente, y aparte le encantaba, muchas de las cosas que estaban encomendadas a los otros. Y era así como solía trabajar a la par de la cocinera preparándole los platillos que más le gustaban a Viktor que, sorprendentemente, se había vuelto totalmente adicto al katsudon que preparaba su suegra, descubriendo que el de Yuuri era aún mejor.

De cualquier manera, esos días en el campo les estaban sentando de maravilla. Habían comenzado una dulce rutina que los dueños de casa se ocuparon de apoyar y de alentar desde el momento en que el chofer contratado en Londres los dejó, una tarde cálida y fragante, ante una casa rural, grisácea y pintoresca donde fueron recibidos con un fuerte apretón de manos y una sonrisa confiada. El viaje había sido relativamente corto, unos 170 kilómetros desde Londres, y realmente no los había cansado, pero los dueños de casa, luego de mostrarles las dependencias que conformaban el departamento, los instaron a descansar y tomar un baño para luego llegarse al comedor donde los estarían esperando para cenar algo ligero asegurándoles que el ambiente campestre los induciría al sueño apenas terminaran de comer.

Teniendo todo lo relacionado con el pago del alquiler y demás ya solucionado en Londres, sólo les restaba descansar y disfrutar.

Apenas la puerta se cerró y ellos y sus maletas quedaron instalados, sólo pasaron segundos para que las hábiles manos del alfa se pusieran a recorrer el cuerpo de su esposo, con desesperación, con necesidad, con todas las ganas contendidas en 24 horas de no hacer el amor. En un momento, la ropa había desaparecido de sus cuerpos.

— ¡Oh, Viktor! ¡No, no toques que estoy sudoroso! ¿Qué haces? — era el reclamo del muchacho ante las insistentes caricias de su esposo, que recorría con sus manos cálidas los redondos glúteos de su pareja. Abochornado porque un poco del calor de la tarde lo había hecho transpirar mientras entraban las maletas, antes quería darse un baño y que su esposo no lo viera con desagrado.

Nada más lejos de eso, para un Viktor que consideraba a su amado una de las maravillas del mundo, y para el cual Yuuri estaba siempre perfecto. Por eso no lo dejó pensar, lo alzó en sus brazos y lo llevó al confortable baño que poseía el departamento.

—Ahora no podrás decir nada —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, mientras probaba la temperatura del agua abriendo ambos grifos y regulándolos.

En un rápido vistazo pudo ver la bañera de aspecto antiguo, aunque muy bien conservada, donde de inmediato metió al tímido omega que aún en ese momento, y con el par de meses que llevaban de casados, se tapaba tímidamente con las manos ante los ojos voraces del alfa. Viktor pensó en la Venus de Botticelli, aquella de “El nacimiento de Venus” cuando lo observó cubriéndose pudorosamente sus “partes” y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental de Yuuri saliendo de la espuma de mar. Antes de entrar a la bañera, acercó hasta un estante de vidrio unas velas que se encontraban un poco más allá. Las encendió y aspiró con deleite la esencia que emanó cuando la breve llama comenzó a consumirla.

Entonces, con delicadeza se sentó en la bañera y le tendió la mano a su pareja invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo, ofreciéndole su pecho como apoyo. De esta manera, Yuuri se sentó entre las piernas de su esposo dejando descansar su espalda en el pecho del mayor el cual lo envolvió entre sus brazos haciendo que el chico se relajara y echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sentir el fragante perfume primaveral de la piel de Yuuri puso a los sentidos de Viktor en alerta. Estiró la mano, y de una repisa que se encontraba a su lado cogió un jabón aromático que a simple vista se notaba de confección artesanal, con claras esencias vegetales. Con delicadeza mojó los hombros y los brazos de su esposo y comenzó a extender esa suave pastilla de jabón que a su paso lo cubría de una nívea y densa espuma. Yuuri, relajado, sonreía al sentir una conocida molestia en su espalda baja. Separando su cuerpo del de su esposo apenas unos centímetros, llevó su mano hasta ese lugar y acarició con dedos tímidos el miembro de su esposo que pareció crecer ante la sensación ansiada del roce de sus dedos. Luego volvió a su posición relajada, en paz por haber sabido transmitir a su pareja que estaba atento a él y que se sentía feliz con lo que le estaba haciendo. Viktor sonrió complacido: un gesto simple como ese lo encendía tanto como cada intento de seducción que su tierno omega le regalaba desde su nula experiencia en el arte del amor. Desde que se habían conocido, su lobo interno aullaba cada vez que estaban cerca y el olor del omega se había convertido en un elixir adictivo que ponía al lobo en un frenesí de amor que sólo su pareja podía atemperar y llevar a buen término. Y no era para menos, cuando su lobo había encontrado a su destinado, a su pareja ideal.

Viktor llevó su suave masaje hasta la punta de los dedos de las manos de Yuuri y acarició con deleite la sortija que habían intercambiado cuando hicieron sus votos. La luz de las velas que refulgía en ella arrancándole destellos dorados y animándola como si tuviera luz propia, la luz del amor puro de su Yuuri por él. En este punto le fue imposible seguir con la tarea que había comenzado con tanta determinación, para dejar contenta a su pareja. Sintió que ya no podría más cuando su esposo comenzó a removerse incómodo contra su erección, lanzando descuidadamente pequeños gemidos mientras se frotaba sin ningún recato. Viktor había aprendido que una vez que Yuuri se entregaba a la pasión, todas sus inhibiciones desaparecían. Se volvía un ser caliente y atrevido, y sus fluidos emanaban de él envolviendo a su pareja en su dulce aroma y llevándolo a los límites más insospechados dentro de lo que reconocían como su amor.

Como alfa posesivo, Viktor ansiaba satisfacer a su pareja porque entendía que en su satisfacción estaba también la propia. Por eso comenzó a recorrer con manos ávidas el terso pecho de su esposo, notando las durezas erguidas de sus pezones, y sintió la necesidad inminente de tocárselos, de probarlos con glotonería, para lo cual lo hizo pararse y girar de forma de quedar ambos frente a frente. Cuando el muchacho se volvió a sentar, Viktor se había desplazado hacia el centro de la bañera, para dejarle espacio y que Yuuri se pudiera sentar a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. La tibieza del agua, sumada a la dilatación propia del omega gracias a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese baño con su esposo, hizo que casi de inmediato el miembro de Viktor entrara en la acogedora cavidad de su pareja. Al lento vaivén del excitado cuerpo de Yuuri se correspondía una seguidilla de lamidas, besos y suaves chupones de su pareja que se perdía en el éxtasis y la sensualidad. No dejaba, sin embargo, de atender a su omega, del cual recorría con su mano toda su extensión, dando leves toques al glande y repasándolo con caricias contenidas.

Ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados pues querían ver las expresiones del otro mientras se daban placer. Yuuri era un poema de labios rojos y húmedos y cabello revuelto. Su piel, por efecto del agua tibia y de las fricciones de ambos cuerpos, estaba enrojecida y afiebrada y su tacto errático pasaba del rostro de su esposo a los hombros del mismo a los que apretaba y acariciaba por igual. El orgasmo que pronto lo alcanzaría sería un espectáculo que Viktor no quería perderse. A su vez el peli plateado, con su majestuoso físico de deportista, era un cuadro que Yuuri contemplaba con devoción. El cabello mojado, echado para atrás cada vez que le molestaba al acercarse al cuerpo de su esposo, ese gesto de morderse los labios con cada embestida como si su vida se fuera en ese esfuerzo, la mirada vidriosa de pasión y sus jadeos, eran todo lo que Yuuri quería contemplar cuando hacían el amor. Lo sintió cercano al orgasmo cuando los movimientos de cadera del ruso en su sensual vaivén y sus propios movimientos, como pequeños brincos que le permitían sentir más profunda la erección de su esposo, perdieron sincronización y comenzaron a ser más lentos y cansados. La calma antes de la tempestad. Segundos después ambos explotaban en un ruidoso orgasmo que arrojó agua fuera de la bañera y que los dejó totalmente relajados y renovados, la piel brillante, la mirada despejada, el gozo de la vida en un acto de salvaje pasión. Los jadeos de Viktor sobre su joven esposo acallando los gemidos desarticulados de este. Se concedieron un momento más de descanso mientras esperaban que el nudo que se había formado momentos antes comenzara a deshincharse y les permitiera separar sus cuerpos sólo lo suficiente para acabar el baño y poder secarse.

Luego de un tiempo prudencial, el amoroso alfa ayudó a su pareja a ponerse de pie y se dirigieron a su habitación, aunque todavía jugueteaban antes de elegir la ropa para ponerse, cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta de adelante los hizo apresurarse. Yuuri, aún desnudo, y Viktor, con sólo una toalla en la cintura, corrieron la primorosa cortina y se asomaron por la ventana para ver a la pareja de caseros que se hallaban parados en la entrada con el rostro sonriente.

—En un momento estamos con ustedes. Permítanme un segundo que ya abro —dijo un apurado Viktor, saltando en un pie con riesgo de caerse mientras trataba de ponerse el pantalón y la camisa a la vez.

—Tómense su tiempo. Sólo queríamos avisarles que los esperamos a las siete si quieren comer algo liviano antes de irse a dormir —les aclaró la mujer mirando sonriente a su esposo y guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

— ¡Cuenten con nosotros!—exclamó emocionado Viktor mientras atrapaba en sus brazos al ruborizado omega que aún daba vueltas por la habitación con sólo un bóxer negro con estampado de patines.

Minutos después, totalmente cambiados y arreglados acorde a las circunstancias, los integrantes del matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki, alfa y omega predestinados, ingresaban a la cocina de sus caseros. Fueron recibidos con mucha amabilidad y pudieron enterarse que no sólo eran el matrimonio Wallace, sino que ella se llamaba Edna y él Adam y que llevaban 42 años de casados. Ante esto, Viktor y Yuuri se sonrieron y apretaron con fuerza sus manos pensando en que ellos también querían pasar esos años y más todavía, juntos.

La cena transcurrió de manera serena, saboreando un sabroso pastel de calabaza y un postre de chocolate y frutas que había elaborado Edna para agasajarlos en esa primera noche en el lugar. El aroma intenso que emanaba de la felicidad de su omega tranquilizaba y traía paz al corazón de Viktor que, a su vez, envolvía al muchacho en su aroma protector y afectuoso.

De esa manera, los días fueron pasando. Comían con sus caseros, o solos en un pequeño jardín con flores y árboles frutales, sobre una mesa de hierro forjado de principios del siglo XX o con un mantel a cuadros sobre el césped recién cortado. La canasta que los dueños de casa le daban a distintas horas del día se convertía en una aventura a explorar. Podía ser un pastel de cordero, o un trozo de rosbif al horno con papas, o emparedados de carne, o pescado frito, o una tarta de cerezas con crema. Desde el desayuno hasta la cena, todo era una constante sorpresa que los aguardaba en esa canasta llena de alimentos para su propio deleite. Yuuri aplaudía con emoción mientras sacaban todas esas delicias y su amado sentía el pecho henchido de felicidad al saber tan contento a su omega. Lo que estaban viviendo no tenía precio.

Cuando ya llevaban cuatro días de permanencia en la casita, Edna y Adam les sugirieron que salieran a visitar algunos lugares cercanos con mucha historia. Al fin de cuentas se encontraban en la región de los Cotswold y había demasiado para ver y explorar. Por ello les prepararon una canasta doble y les dijeron que disfrutaran todo el día. Además les prestaron su propio auto, un Ford Anglia que tenía sus años pero los llevaría adonde quisieran. Una tormenta se avizoraba a lo lejos pero tenían confianza de llegar a algún pueblo antes de que se desencadenara.

Se despidieron de sus caseros y comenzaron a viajar por unos caminos bordeados de flores y con hermosas vistas de prados salpicados por pequeños caseríos. Ambos se hallaban totalmente compenetrados en la ruta, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para el instinto del alfa que algo no andaba bien y le asaltó la angustia y la desesperación de poner a resguardo a su pareja ante lo que se venía.

El cielo se oscureció de pronto y un trueno sonó con tal intensidad que los hizo brincar en sus asientos. La lluvia no se hizo esperar y un aguacero empañó los vidrios sin permitirles ver hacia donde se dirigían. Por lo tanto, y con la sensación de peligro golpeteando en su cabeza, el alfa decidió tomar un camino que parecía llevara a alguna especie de construcción que aún no se definía tras la cortina de lluvia. Conforme avanzaban descubrieron que se trataba de un cobertizo. El portón entreabierto se sacudía por la intensidad de las ráfagas de viento. Conduciendo con cuidado, Viktor trató de acercarse lo más posible, pero posiblemente un desperfecto eléctrico dejó al auto varado a mitad del camino hasta el refugio. Cerrando bien los vidrios, decidieron abandonar el auto y tratar de llegar al cobertizo y guarecerse allí hasta que pasara la lluvia. A fin de cuentas, tenían una canasta llena de alimentos y el lugar se encontraba a buena altura y parecía tener aberturas muy seguras.

Cerca de 100 metros los separaban del lugar por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era correr. Cubriéndose la cabeza y la espalda con el mantel que había en la canasta y con esta bien sujeta por Viktor, emprendieron una loca carrera que los hizo reír como niños al ver lo infructuoso que era intentar no mojarse saltando lejos de los charcos y evitando donde se estaba formando algo de barro.

Cuando llegaron al cobertizo, abrieron un poco más el portón y entraron, cerrándolo tras ellos para que el agua no se siguiera colando en el interior. Por dentro se veía cálido y bastante hermético. La lluvia azotaba los vidrios de los ventanales que había en la parte superior pero no se filtraba. El lugar parecía ser el garaje de dos autos similares a aquel que los había traído. Había olor a limpio y a cera para auto.

Dejaron la canasta en una mesada cercana y se dispusieron a quitarse las prendas húmedas. También extendieron el mantel para que se secara.

Si bien el clima había sido cálido, la fuerte lluvia lo había vuelto bastante frío y Yuuri temblaba mientras se quitaba el calzado mojado. Viktor se acercó a él y le pasó la mano por la frente, apartándole el cabello de la misma y dándole un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

Sin embargo, algo inmovilizó al ruso al acercarse a hacerle esa caricia a su esposo.

—Dime, pequeño ¿te sientes bien?—le dijo, intranquilo, aunque ya intuyendo la respuesta.

—No lo sé, Al-Alfa… me siento extraño. Tengo frío y calor y mi cuerpo…. —le contestó a la vez que comenzaba a retorcer sus manos con desesperación.

Pero Viktor ya había visto concretadas sus sospechas cuando Yuuri no le contestó usando su nombre. Cuando le decía “alfa” o “mi alfa”, él sabía que el celo de su omega estaba comenzando. No habían contemplado el desplazarse con supresores ni con inhibidores pues viajaban juntos, casi siempre en vuelos privados. Por lo tanto este celo los había tomado por sorpresa y sin previsión. Lo cual para Viktor no representaba ninguna carga, es más, era su anhelo estar siempre para su esposo en estos momentos tan especiales ya que sabía que sólo él podría ayudarlo de verdad.

Estremecido, con el cuerpo brillante de sudor, el joven miraba con deseo a su alfa. Pero en él no había sólo puro instinto que buscaba satisfacción. Luego de que Yuuri fuera marcado por su pareja destinada, terminando de confirmar el lazo a través de la mordida del alfa, los celos se habían vuelto algo más que sólo pasión. Todo lo que vivían a diario, la forma en que se complementaban, lo unidos que se habían vuelto en poco tiempo y cómo se cuidaban el uno al otro, los había llevado a dar forma a su deseo más grande: encontrarse en el celo, amarse con intensidad, anudar y buscar de concebir un cachorro en quien plasmar la felicidad que tenían a manos llenas.

Eran dos voluntades buscando un hijo, un fruto de su amor.

Con manos febriles pero rápidas, y ojos atentos, Viktor descubrió un rincón oculto donde se apilaban varias mantas viejas, pero limpias y bien tratadas, a las que acomodó formando un colchón mullido y suave. Sabía que su omega estaba preocupado por no tener un nido apropiado, por eso lo despojó de sus ropas y él hizo lo mismo con las suyas y las fue amontonando hasta que se pareciera más al lugar deseado. El aroma de ambos estaba impregnado en las prendas, y el omega pasó sus mejillas por el conjunto, inhalando el aroma de su alfa en ellas.

Viktor se tendió en el improvisado lecho y atrajo hacia si a Yuuri, que se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cadera comenzando un frenético movimiento sobre el miembro erecto de su esposo. Este, a punto de perder la calma y sintiendo la humedad de los fluidos del omega mojando sus piernas, lo levantó con cuidado y buscó de acomodarse en su interior, de a poco, y aprovechando la dilatación de su esfínter, que el celo había provocado. Lo sintió tan tibio, tan suave, tan suyo, que comenzó a mover las caderas haciendo que su pareja diera pequeños saltos, como si cabalgara en un caballo salvaje, mientras su pene buscaba en el interior del omega su punto dulce, su próstata, para asegurarle un orgasmo memorable aún sabiendo que no sería el único de aquel día. Cuando él mismo sintió que se corría, se vio perdido en la única contemplación que se había convertido en el centro de su universo, su hermoso omega. Sabía que su nudo se había hinchado y pugnaba por entrar en el interior de su pareja. Yuuri, acariciado por un rayo de sol que se filtraba por el vidrio de uno de los ventanales, anunciando el fin de la lluvia, se agachó hacia Viktor y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo mientras acompasaba las estocadas de su esposo a un rápido movimiento suyo que lo llevó a introducir de modo increíble aquel portentoso nudo en su interior.

—Hmm… Hmm… Alfa, Alfa, ¡hagámoslo! ¡Hagamos un cachorro… de los dos! —La voz cargada de pasión de Yuuri provocó un orgasmo devastador en Viktor que se derramó abundantemente dentro de su pareja una, dos y tres veces también. Yuuri bañó su abdomen con su tibio semen y lo miró avergonzado pero satisfecho.

—Está hecho. —Fue la respuesta que el ruso le susurró al oído a su esposo, mientras liberaba su aroma protector hacia su pareja y claramente amenazante para quien pensara en hacerles algo. Y el omega se durmió entre los brazos de su esposo con las manos de ambos entrelazadas y apoyadas con ternura sobre su vientre.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Un tiempo después, a una hermosa casa en el campo, a las afueras de Londres, llegó esta carta desde Rusia:

Queridos Edna y Adam:

¿Recuerdan ese día de lluvia que no nos dejó volver por un buen tiempo a la casita? No fue un mal día. Para nada. Fue uno de los mejores de nuestra vida. Y aunque por ahora no es mucho lo que podemos decir, si podemos asegurarles algo: ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Si o si, continuará…


End file.
